Talk:List of 2017 Hot Wheels Monster Jam Trucks
This series reminds me of the Classics series in 2010 and the Vintage series in 2013! I was hoping for Radical Rescue, Bustin Loose, and various other Feld trucks that they haven't made a toy of it yet. Combatbot2015 (talk) 04:36, November 18, 2016 (UTC) The other 5 i want are Inferno, Vette King, High Roller, Team Meents, and Radical Rescue. -Toon They already did High Roller back in 2010--JoshWizz123 (talk) 17:35, November 19, 2016 (UTC)JoshWizz123 Yes, but theyve also already made Hot Wheels COol Blue. I mean, I want them to do it AGAIN. If that doesnt count, then old Madusa can take it's spot. -Toon Here's the source of the poster:https://www.behance.net/gallery/45943301/Mattel-Hot-Wheel-Monster-Jam-Marketing-Materials https://www.behance.net/gallery/45943301/Mattel-Hot-Wheel-Monster-Jam-Marketing-Materials Combatbot2015 (talk) 17:49, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Let's play a little game. Which five Hot Wheels trucks (meaning ones that have never been made in real life) would you like to see compete in Monster Jam, and who would you like to see them be driven by? Here's my list 1. Boneshaker: Chuck Werner 2. Chillin' Villain: Brandon Vinson 3. Ninja Blade: Bryce Kenny 4. Steel Striker: Joe Sylvester 5. Fangora: Landon Wells --JoshWizz123 (talk) 17:56, January 1, 2017 (UTC)JoshWizz123 Mine would be 1. Donut Patrol: Norm Miller 2. Mega-Wrex: Brandon Vinson 3. Boneshaker: Sean Duhon 4. Monster Jam 25th: Joe Sylvester 5. King Bling: George Balhan, BJ Johnson I also just got the 2017 Grave Digger, Predator, Hot Wheels (flashback), and Son-Uva Digger (chrome) Mythman96 (talk) 16:55, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Not to rain on the parade, but king bling....IS Escalade. After Escalade denied monster jam approval to publish a toy under their name, Monster Jam/Hot Wheels thought up a whitty name, and made the toy as King Bling. Keep it if you want, but King Bling IS Escalade. As for my list.... 1. Beware the Junkyard Dog - Pablo Huffaker 2. Titus - Joey Sylvester 3. Snow Hawk - Linsey Weenk 4. Mine Blower - Charlie Paulken 5. Haulin Heat - Bryce Kenny -Toon Can retired drivers count and only FELD drivers? Combatbot2015 (talk) 21:33, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Retired drivers do not count, and only drivers that drive for FELD year round that are currently competing can count. (However there are a few exceptions, for example, either of the Groth or Basal brothers do not count, as they also compete at independent events) --JoshWizz123 (talk) 22:19, January 2, 2017 (UTC)JoshWizz123 #Haulin Heat- Jon Zimmer #Rivited- BJ Johnson #Wise Guy- Chad Tingler #Skate-A-Zoid- Brandon Vinson #Prime Evil- Bryce Kenny Agree with my list? Combatbot2015 (talk) 22:37, January 2, 2017 (UTC) You're good --JoshWizz123 (talk) 22:57, January 2, 2017 (UTC)JoshWizz123 Im switching king bling for derailed, same drivers. Mythman T S.W.A.T- Norm Miller Mega-Wrex- Nicole Johnson Steel Striker- John Seasock Wise Guy- Charile Paukin Fangora- Steve Kholer Those are my picks- Wiki C Here is some more Special Delivery- Jeff Murphy Udder Madness- Alix Danielesson Mine Blower- Dustin Brown Chill Out- Buddy Tompkins King Bling- George Balhan Bryce Kenny Prime Evil- Cynthia Gauthier Pillage Idiot- Devin Jones Theme songs are coming up for my picks- Wiki C Whats everybody's favorite piece of memoriabelia they own? Mine is a tie between my piece of the tail from stinger 2k14 and my 2014 freestyle plaque from Randy Brown. Mythman96 (talk) 05:15, February 1, 2017 (UTC) I have the whole rear corner of one of the Grave Digger 25 bodies from 2015. I know it was Digger 25 because when Colten EIchelberger signed it, he said he recognized it. I got Colten's sig, Pauken's Sig, Dennis' Sig, even bumped intp Scott Douglass and got his sig -Toon I have a flag I gave to Tony Ochs he even signed it- Wiki C There is a second series for 2017. There is now five that come with crushable cars, being Grave Digger, Max-D, Soldier Fortune, El Toro (orange), and Mohawk Warrior (chrome). I also picked up team meents, hot wheels (grafiti) and three other flag series. Mythman96 OMG!!! Where did you find all of this!? Combatbot2015 (talk) 16:49, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Where did you learn about these new trucks??? -Toon monsterjam.com under the fan info tab. Mythman 2018 will be the last year that mattel produces monster jam hot wheels, for 2019- 2029 their working with spin master toys for the toy line. No idea if it was feld or mattel who choose not to reup the contract. Mythman96 That's a shame, I really loved these toys since when I was little. I still HOPE that Hot Wheels will still make more new trucks next year, including Earth Shaker, Wonder Woman, and others. :( Combatbot2015 (talk) 04:57, July 30, 2017 (UTC) ok....so spinmaster isnt the WORST. they do the NASCAR Authentics series, which is actually really good. I just hope they bring the same quality to the table with Monster Jam. Spin Master also made these similar to Hot Wheels Monster Jam toys. I bought almost all of them except for two more. Combatbot2015 (talk) 18:31, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Somebody fix the god damn table i am SO DONE with its bullshit. Ive spend ten minutes on it so fuck it. -Toon I just got a 1:24th northern nightmare with two of the oddest defects/ screw ups ever. The box says Scooby-Doo and the roof is missing half of the freestyle champion logo Anyone else ever find a defected truck? Mythman It is also known as a "Factory Error" by most toy collectors. When I go to a Kohls store a long time ago, I found a Iron Man with the logo missing. Combatbot2015 (talk) 01:55, January 4, 2018 (UTC)